Electrically powered bicycles, or eBikes, use electric power to assist a user in pedaling a bicycle (a so-called “power-assist” function) or may use allow operation of the eBike solely with an electric motor. In any case, e-bikes generally include batteries that must be charged to operate. Charging typically requires plugging the eBike into an electrical outlet. Some eBikes include generators that allow the eBikes to be recharged, for example, during braking operations. However, such mechanisms do not typically generate significant amounts of power. Accordingly, improved mechanisms for charging eBikes are needed.